Downhole acoustic logging tools, which are used to investigate subsurface features, can include one or more acoustic transmitters or sources and a number of acoustic receivers. These tools may also include a transceiver that can function as a transmitter and a receiver. In either case, the transmitters emit acoustic energy into the subsurface environment surrounding the wellbore. The acoustic signals are reflected by interfaces associated with the wellbore, well structures, and/or the formation. The reflected acoustic signals are detected by the receivers in the logging tool and processed to provide estimates of one or more properties of the wellbore, well structures, and/or the formation. The present disclosure provides acoustic sensors that utilize a metamaterial lens to manipulate such acoustic waves.